To Start The Path Of Destiny
by Dawn'sEmbrace
Summary: Myra and Sarah, sleep over gone wrong, get put into two differnt Kingdom Heart Times.Whats a story with out action and cracked up humor?With love to the side of course.Will they still be friends after all of this? RikuxOc SoraxOc AxelxOc DemyxXOc RoxNam
1. Chapter 1

Pool's Of Blue My Heart's Ocean:Hey chickas!This is my first fan-fic -squeels-And it's pretty long...so two thumbs up right?

Riku:-rolls eyes and lazily gives two thumbs down-

Pool's Of Blue My Heart's Ocean:-grins mockingly and sticks tounge out at him-Anyways Myra is based on me and Sarah is based on my-

Sarah-chan:ME!Her bffffffff x or best friend for short

Riku:-falls off his chair from shock- They let her out of the mental ward?!?!

Sarah-Chan:Yep.-grins crazily and talks to self-

Pool's of Of Blue My Heart's Ocean:-clears throat-Now will umm-looks at kingdom Heart II's cast list- ROXAS please say the disclaimer

Jesse Macartney:Ok, Myra aka Pool's Of Blue my Heart's Ocean does not own the King-

Pool's Of Blue My Heart's Ocean:You aren't Roxas!!!!!You are a wannabe skater and pop singer!

Jesse:Um, no.I'm Roxas's voice character.Like DUH!

Riku:-glares at the pretty boy and stabs him with soul eater-All done.

Pool's Of By My Heart's Ocean:Thank you Rik-uuuu! -glomps him in happiness-Anyways then...AXEL we need your help.

Axel:Sure thing blondie.

Pool's Of Blue My Heart's Ocean:-eyes twitch and then grins evilly-Remember, I am the Queen of Fire you have no powers compared to mine!-laugh manically-

Sarah:-sighs- And the guys in white coats say I'M crazy.

Axel:0-0' Um, before I get torched myra does not own the Kingdom Heart's characters or else she'd be uberly rich.But she does own the new phrase the disembodied voice said and herselfMyra and Sarah.Got it memorized?

Pool's Of Blue My Heart's Ocean:-tries not to swoon secretly has an Axel plushie-

Riku:-glares annoyed-

Sarah:-searches for Sora-kun-

sorry for any jmac fans ;;

STORY START!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky rumbled and the girl whimpered.She had golden blonde hair and multi-colored blue eyes.She sighed and relaxed as the thunder was gone and grinned in relief.Then quite randomly the phone rang.

"Holy Jesus!"she yelped as she fell of her couch onto the cold hard wood floor which was now directly under her, grumbling but still shaking she ripped the phone off the wall, scince when she got angery she got kick ass super powers.

No. Not really, this was a completly normal 14 year old girl with a completley random Chinese/Japanese name that only day-dreamed of having super powers.sigh

"Helllllo?"Myra asked annoyed as she leaned against her wall.

"Hey My-My-chan!" a bubbly voice answered back.

Myra grinned wryly,"Hey Sarah-chan you still coming over for a sleep over?I'm almost done beating the first Kingdom Hearts! You have to see the ending for the first time with me!"

"Hokay, and guess wha-"her voice was cut off, by yelling in the background,"Yes Mom, I washed the fish tank, I'M NOT LIEING, go ahead and check...old hag, I didn't say anything!"

Myra laughed nervously,'Heh, erm Sa-Sa-chan?I'll see you tonight and scince your mom will nag you about when my parents are coming home before you go, they'll be home tommorrow afternoon."

"Alright My, see you in an hour!" her best friend replied then some more angry shouts from the other line, then the dial tone.

Myra sighed running a hand through her curly hair as she knelt down picking through the jumble of wires searching for her playstation 2 needs.After 6 antaginizingly long minutes she yelped as she found it and happily pluged everything together.

Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Doooooooooooooooooooong Dalalalalalala nananana dalalalalalalala nananananana

'And Sarah just had to push my parents 'around the world' door bell'if you dunno what that is search for it!Myra though as she put her fore finger and thumb to her forehead massaging her temples.

"Hiiiiiiiii! I'm ready to see some hot Sora!"Sarah said as she ran into the door pouring her 'nessecities' onto the couch.

Myra rolled her eyes,'He's looks like he's 9!"she scoffed,"You pedo!"

Sarah grunted and relaxed on the other coch closest to the T.V. Her eyes widened and she grinned running out of the room.Myra catiously walked behind her, hearing popping noises coming for the kitchen.Myra sweat-dropped anime style.

---Flash Back---

"This is our first sleep over by ourselves!Shweeeeeeet!"11 year old Sarah gushed as she hyperlly ran around the kitchen table until Myra procceded to trip her.

"I wanna make some home-made popcorn!"She said as she pulled up her old stained book bag and out popped various items.

Young Myra raised an eyebrow and take one biiiig step away from her friend,"So you need, moose, hair gel, Tic-Tacs, wax, old sunflower seeds,"Myra peered closely to a pile of little shiny ..things,"FISH SCALES?!?!"

Sarah looked back at her almost identical best friend and nodded innocently grinning and instantly a halo appeared abover her head.Myra looked warily at her and shrugged.

"I'm sure as Johnny Depp is still hot, not eating THAT food source.."she paused for a moment then continued,"no not food but an experiment only an old grumpy scientiest named Vexen would make 12 others eat."

Sarah silenced and gazed at her friend,"Whose Vexen?"

"Absoelutely nooo clue, just popped in my head,"she replied shrugging and returned to her T.V watching various shows.

After about 34.6 seconds past she heard popping and she just brushed it off, thinking some how she actually managed to make popcorn.Then a loud BOOM was heard that made Myra fly off her couch, arms flailing all over, headfirst into the ground.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEep!"she heard her friend squeel.

Myra ran into her kitchen to see two boys both older then them, one in an orange jumpsuit and the other in blue and gray.

"Kill them!"Sarah screamed ducking behind her slightly taller friend.

"What happened?!NAURTO!!!!What on earth did you do?!?"the older one asked in blue.

"I dunno, I just read a jitsui scroll that I found and kind of did it..."the blonde replied sheepishly.

While they were argueing Myra got the remains of the 'popcorn' her friend was making and threw it on them.They screamed in pain and turned into to Malibu Barbies.

Sarah and Myra procceded to burn them in the fireplace, to see if they would turn back.Guess what?They didn't

---End of Flash Back---

"Sarah...I still have NO flippin clue what on Earth happened 3 years ago but please please please don't!"Myra pleaded as she came out.

"I was just making regular popcorn, not the homemade kind."her friend replied brightly as she tied her own golden blonde hair back, gazing back at her friend with innocent blue eyes of her own.

Myra sighed,"Okay, let's just go well let's watch me beat the end and you can mentally glmop Sora the whole time."

Sarah 'wooted' and ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch happily as the main screen popped up.The soft classical music played and Myra started the game.

"I now truely know that Kingdom Hearts is.."Sora paused then glared determindly at Ansem,"LIGHT!"

Sarah swooned and Myra rolled her eyes as the scene continued on.

"We need to close the door!"Donald said along with the 'King' and Goofy.

"But what about Riku?"Sora asked despertly.

"Nooooo!"Myra wailed,"Riku!" Sarah sighed shaking her head muttering under her breath,"He's not real just a video game charachter!"

Myra glared at Sarah annoyed then smirked and said the simple word that got Sarah pissed in a matter of seconds,"Kairi."

"AHHHH THE LITTLE WHORE!SORA'S MINE ALL MINE!"she screeched then went into the fetal postion, rocking back and forth.

"Sora!"the red headed girl ;sarah:coughwhorecough yelled as Sora and Kairi parted from where Desiny Islands was being put back together.

Then the game ended with Myra favorite song in the world 'Simple and Clean' and she procceeded to sing along.

'You smiled at me and said I wish I could prove I love you, But do I have to walk on water...?'she trailed off.

"You really do sing good My-My-chan."Sarah said after the results to show how well she did in the game overall was done.

Myra grinned appreciativly to her friend then sighed frowning,"I want to play the next game!I feel so empttttyyyyyy now!"she wailed.

Sarah nodded synmpathetically then said softly,'It's all ok My-My, you are experiencing Empty-Nest Syndrome, video-game style."

Myra glanced at the time, 11:59 A.M in the morning.She sighed and got to her feet,"Ok Sa-Sa, its getting a little late let's get ready to go to sleep alright?"

Silence.

You are friends in a time of need and despair

Many are searching for friends

Many are searching for hearts

Many are searching for their true place in the world

Many are searching for a truth

You two will soon be searching for each other

Can friendship overcome obstacoles good and bad?

You two will be the ones to start the path of destiny.

The girls stared back and forth to each other.Suddenly Myra spoke up.

"Erm, Sarah?"

"Yes, Myra?"

"Am I hearing a disembodied voice?"

"Apparently so."

"This is an interesting situation."

"Indeed."

"I thought obstacoles were bad."

"So did I."

"What's a good obstacole?"

"..."

"I think its a choice like a super hot guy or a friend."

"I'd pick the hot guy.-;;"

"sigh -.o I would think so."

"I lurve you bestest friend."

"Ihatechu. But that means I can pick a hot guy too ok?"

"Even."

"Righto."

"Ok."

"I'm bored now."

"So am I."

"Yu-"

SHUT UP!

Holy Jesus Christ!

Why did I pick this job?!

There isn't even dental!

Now there are girl Sora's!

They think stupid things outloud!

sigh

Well, Sarah and Myra

see ya if you live

Saynora!

"Um, SAY WHAT?"Myra yelled as the two were surronded by a blinding white light.

"Myra?"sarah whimpered through the light."Scince we are going to die by a pissed off disemobodied voice I

wanna tell you something."

"Yes Sarah?"myra asked.

"I made out with your brother"

"..."

"My-My-Myra?"

"Sarah...I'm going to kill you!He's 12!!!!!"

"Heh...he's a cute 12 year old -;;"

"-.-;;"

"Well, til the after life!"

"Yeah,yeah I hope youre rencarnated into a fly."

"Ihatechu My."

"Thanks"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"Myra yelped as she fell through a white oblivion into...another white oblivion?

"Ooomph."a voice groaned as she gracefully landed on top of him.

"Well, you see here Roxas, girls always fall for me,"the voice under her chuckled.

She struggeled to get to her feet and brushed herself off glaring at the cocky 'voice' under her.

"Well,well,well and a very cute girl fell on me.only the pretty ones are allowed to, thats why I trip number XII

AWAY from me." the red headed joked crossing his arms staring intently at Myra.

"Axel, you're emmbarresing her!"the blonde headed boy, about her age scolded, smiling kindly to Myra.

"Um, if you guys don't mind telling me where I am.I will be grateful."Myra asked desperatly gazing around the pure white walls around her.

"Well Lil Miss Blonde"the red headed started as Myra's left eye twitched,"We are in the wonderful Castle Oblivion, residing in the ever raining planet, The World That Never Was.!"

Myra blinked twice then laughed,"Ok really, were am I?"

The blonde looked at her seriously,"He was being serious we are in the World That Never Was and you're not supposed to be here or else you are one of us and aren't suppossed to 'be' either."

"Heh, not supposed to be... WHAT's THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"she yelled frightened.

"Exactly what he said,"a low mono-tone voice said behind her, making her jump and pull a Scooby-Doo and clutched this 'Axel's' neck as he held her in his arms.

"Heh, and all the girl's jump into my arms too,"axel laughed as Myra glared and got down to her feet.

"If you are who I think you are, you could be very...helpful,"the extremly tan, silver haired man said behind her.

"You fit the description..."he muttered walking around her in circles, gazing at her up and down.

"Whoa, old guy that's tan and no wrinkles, stop the major checking-out-thing I can only get disurbed so many times in 10 minutes,"Myra said, backing away slowly.

"Axel, Roxas you know the 'legend' of the Aura Reader?"the man asked.

"Of course we do, Boss,"Axel snorted,"You only tell us the story like a million times."

"Yes, so you know who must be some where scince she had just arrived."the man said, rolling his eyes at his two 'assistants'

"Yeah the Truth Seeker, so she should be some where then?"Roxas asked, itching the back of his head lightly.

'Boss' nodded,"Indeed. I want you two, scince you found this extra boost of help, can watch her and intriduce our ways.I'll get everyone to search for the 'Truth Seeker.'"

The two nodded then a black and purple 'cloud' appeared behind the 'boss' and he backed inside of it dissapearing.

"WHAT THE HELL?"Myra yelled, eyes widened at what she had just seen.

"That dude just like whooshed out and...stuff,"she said lamely.

"Anyways, you obviously have tons of questions so let's go to...my room!"Axel said winking to Myra.

Myra's eye twitched once more then she grabbed his hand and procceded to flip his skinny self over her shoulder.

"Ha!Take that you hentai!"Myra laughed,"That's what you call three years of karate!"

Roxas laughed and grinned at Myra,"We needed another girl in the Organization, and so far I like you!"

Myra blinked twice and blushed as Roxas did and he stammered.

"N-n-o not like that!I mean yeah like that but not like that THAT."he stuttered as Axel and Myra laughed.

"It's all good Roxas,"she said laughing a bit still,'I'll actually feel better discussing everything in YOUR room for some reason."

Axel rolled his eyes but grinned wolfishlly none the less,"Alright let's answer her questions then confuse the hell outta her even more!"

Roxas laughed and nodded as they walked up a long flight of stairs as Myra trailed behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"Sarah yelped as she landed on top of something furry.

"WAAAAAAAH!"a nasal voice screamed at the collision.

"I'm sorry sir,'she said brushing herself off then helped the duck up then-wait a minute DUCK?!

"Oh.Mi.JESUS!"she yelled,"You can talk!"

"Yes he can."a voice laughed behind her.Sarah abruptly turned around to see Sora.The older Sora.

Her eyes widened and she backed away slowly starting to spazz as she heard an 'ahuck. be careful' as she rammed into a shield weilding..dog?!

"Oh my..."she repeated,"This is weird."

"Um, kinda,"Sora laughed, putting his hands behind his head.

"Does your names just oh so HAPPEN to be Sora,Donald, and Goofy,"Sarah asked shakily, staring intently checking out her Kingdom Heart sweet heart.

"Um, yeah.I don't know you,"Sora laughed nervously.

"Yeah!"Donald yelled,"Who are you?"

"I'm Sarah Lorain..."she said, raising an eyebrow.

"She's the Truth Seeker,'a voice said behind her.

Sarah whipped her head around,"Erm I forget you what's your name?"

The mid-twenties year old man muttered annoyed,"It's LEON."

"Ok Lion."Sarah said rolling her eyes.

"Leon!"the brown haired man repeated getting angry.

"Ok Lawn."she said looking at the strangely named man.

"IT IS LEON."the man said getting the hilt of his long ass sword.

"Ok, I thought you had a weird name.Sorry Shaun."Sarah said oblivious.

The man's eyes somehow turned white and he pulled out his sword and aimed at her, she yelped and hid behind Sora.

"Leon..."Sora said mockingly as he laughed,'Sorry that your name is weird but it's not HER fault."

Leon growled angerily then sighed massaging his temples,"Anyways she is what you call the legendary Truth Seeker.She was supposed to arrive here with a friend of which is the 'Aura Reader'.They are essentail to the future and haven't picked sides yet so we should get them on OUR side dont you think?"

"Um..duh?"Sora replied, rolling his eyes,'Well I guess we should fill her in on everything well mostly you Leon.Does that mean she has like cool powers?"

Leon sighed,'Yes Sora, that does mean she'll have cool powers.Let's go to Merlin's alright?"

"Sure."Sarah shrugged following the group through Hollow Bastion.

"Oh Crap!"Sarah said, suddenly stopping,"What happened to my home?My State?Myra...Random Hott Guy I saw on the street..."anyone remember what this sounds like? xD

"Where are they?!"she yelled worried gazing around the area she was in.

"I dunno"Sora said shrugging,"But I'll help you look for your friend.I'm looing for mine too, his name is Riku, He's been missing for a while."

Sarah nodded,"I know."

Sora looked at her strangly,"You...do?"

"Yup, Lawn isn't the only one that needs to explain something,"Sarah said bitting her cheek.

"It's LEON!"

Pools of blue my heart's ocean:Well, you know how my pen name is riduculaously long? How 'bout we shorten it a bit hokay?

Riku:Thank god, it gets annoying saying your WHOLE name over and over and over again.

POBMHO:Well, S-O-R-R-Y!

Riku:-rolls eyes-

POBMHO:-slaps upside head-

Rike:-falls to floor-

Riku:-stares blankly at Rike- Why did you hit a guy named 'Rike?' Was that my name but typoed?!?!

POBMHO:-grins-Weeeeeeell, these things happen.

Rike:-groans and gets up, glaring at POBMOC and walks away-

Riku and POBMOC:-stares at guy blankly then laughs-

POBMHO:You know what I've noticed?

Sora:BOOO!

POBMHO:Holy -says many fun colorful words-!?!?!

Sora:-grins happily- So what have you noticed?

Riku:-.-;;

POBMHO:Other that you pop out of no where...My Initials are annoying lets call me by my nick name!

Sora:-jumps up and down-What's your nick name?

POBMHO:For my friends My-My-chan so I guess just My-My.But for the hott guys they call me Ho-Holicious and -

Riku:-puts hand over My-My's mouth-OOOOKAY before the aurthoress makes any other comments to destroy the prevailing of Sora's innocence we'll stop for now so R&R or else Vexen will watch you and... other stuff as you sleep!

Vexen:I will do not such thing!-pauses and thinks for a moment- But if they are young fan girls -cackels and dissapears-

My-My:0.0;; -cowers in corner- So...R&R ok?Oh and if you don't R&R... -looks at where Vexen was fearfully and whimpers-

Saix:-randomly appears-OH and if there is any flamers... -pauses and grins pervertedly-no need to say more.

Riku:-sighs- Any ways no flamers k? And scince you are all awsoeme I will give all of you Axel's Roxas plushies.

Axel:I-I-I-I don't know where they came from! -shifty eyes- - - 

Roxas:-looks around nervously-Anyways I got a new voice from a random kid but I sound the same so all is well and Axel.

Axel:Yeah?

Roxas:You act like a major yaoi henshu sometimes.-pauses then grins evilly- Got it memorized?

Axel:-falls to floor twitching-Th-Th-That's MY phrase!


	2. Chapter 2

My-My:Hey all!I'm extremly bored so in effect I'm updating D

Riku:-says in sarcastic tone- Woohoo.

My-My:-rolls eyes-Why are you so annoying and sarcastic?!It's seriously just..UGH!

Riku:So... you'd rather me be like -puts on a preppy guy outfit-Oh babe, that is so awsoeme you are the best authoress in the world, I 'd do ANYTHING for you.-makes a dramatic pose and does other 'kind things'-

Sora:-sees this and falls to floor twitching-

My-My:-giggels and smiles at Riku walks up to him until noses are alomost touching-

Riku:0.0'

My-My:-shoves off cliff and waves as he falls-That's for being a SMART ASS!

Axel:-appears out of no where and grins approvingly-Good job babe.

My-My:-rolls eyes and shoves Axel to floor-

Axel:-grins-Niiiiice.I like 'em fiesty

Note:axel situation happened to me before -groan- but not with real axel...sadly -.- just a lame 'player' kid of school -le sigh-

My-My:-eyes twitch and sighs as she helps Sora back to his feet-

Sora:Thanks Myra

My-My:You are very welcome lil bro.

Sora:o.o I'm your little brother?

My-My:-shrugs-Actually you look exactly like him

Sora:And how old is he?

My-My:-is silent for a moment and grins cheekily-10.

Sora:...

My-My:Sooo...any one wish to say the disclaimer?

Everyone:-silence-...

My-My:-groans-Here I'll get some one from the real world to help me out!-gets best guy friend Joe and punches his shoulder-

Joe:Whyda punch me?-whines-

My-My:Because i can, DUH!

Joe:-sighs- My height challenged friend..

My-My:I am NOT height challenged!You where 6'2 at age 13 you loser!You are like 6'5 now!

Joe:-grins and gets down to kness to reach My-My's height-Anyways, Myra doesn't own any disney charachters, kingdom heart stuff, and final fantasy crap yadda yadda yadda but she dose own...herself-stares at myra oddly-

My-My;-grins happily and nods for him to continue-

Joe:-sighs again-Well she does also own Sa-Sa chan or sarah and the upcoming oc's hokay?good.

My-My:Could say it better myself!-laughs-

Joe:-rolls eyes-Riiiiight.

My-My:Anyways... STORY START note this is a more serious chapter and neither my-my or sarah have played KH:COM or KHII

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Myra groaned after she placed a foot on her 346376474587548th step of stair.Suddenly she fell to her knees sobbing.

"Why?Why must these stairs continue on forever?!"she cries as she looks up at the two boys before her.

"Ummmm, you have more issues than you let on,"Roxas said raising an eyebrow.

Myra glared and huffed,"don't you guys have anything to get us up to your room FASTER?!?!"

Axel shrugged and a black and purple liquidy portal appeared,"Soo... you wanna go in that?"

Myra glanced at it breifly and asked, still staring at the portal,"What are the chances that I'll survive?"

Roxas blinked twice and grinned cheekily,"1 to 99999999999999999999994236746785."

Myra puffed up her chest and yelled as she ran through it,"I'll take those chances!"

Axel paled and ran after her muttering,"Mansex is going to have my ass for this one,"

Roxas just stood there his mouth gaping and grumbled,"Just because there was 15 steps left..."

-

Myra was envolped in a calming darkness, she walked on forward seeing nothing.Suddenly she saw a figure in the far off distance.She narrowed her eyes trying to recognize the tall learing figure in front of her.

"H-Hello?!"she yelled as she ran after the figure.It had the same coat Roxas and Axel where wearing and the figure stopped and just sat there.Rolling her eyes, she went up to it.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?"she asked slightly annoyed,"i'm kinda lost can you help me out a bit here,buddy?"

The figure lifted it's hood off and a boy about 15 or 16 with silver hair and a blind fold covering his eyes

"You look like that somebody from a video game didya know that?You should go to an anime convention.Anyways my name is Myra"she asked.

The man's eyes widened then he asked stupified voice,"You, you are Myra?!"

Myra just shrugged,"Um, that's what I just said."

The boy grabbed her arm tugging her even farther into the darkness.She fought against him pinching his arm and pulling his odd hair.

"Jesus!Let me GO!"she yelped then screamed,"SOMEBODY HEEEELP SOME CREEPY GUY IS KIDNAPPING ME AND HE IS LIKE BLIND FOR SOME REASON BUT CAN SEE MEEEE EEK"

Then she silenced and asked him,"Is there any chance that there is money or tasty danishes or a playstatation with Kingdom Hearts 2 lieing around where you are taking me?"

The boy stopped dragging her along and stared at her blankly,"How do you know about Kingdom Hearts?"

She rolled her eyes,"It's only the most widely known game all around like um the WORLD!"

"G-game?"he asked softly.

"Once again that's what I just said and can I ask something?"she...asked

"Um, sure."he replied, crossing his arms.

"Why where you dragging me?"she asked blankly like she was talking to a complete idiot.

"Because I need you to see DiZ,"he replied.

"Annnnd... you couldn't just ask me to go with you?"she questioned rolling her eyes then interrupped his reply,"And dude, I already have to go talk to some other guys in weird black coats so umm... later?"

The boy's exspression hardened,"You need to come with me."

"Um, not really."

"Yes, really."

"Am I going to die or become fataly ill if I don't go with you?"

"No."

"That's your answer."

"Ugh! I'll force you to come with me then!"

Myra yelped and ran in the oppisote direction screaming franticlly,"Axeeeelllll, Roxxxaaaaaasssss, um... Saaaaaaarrrahhh-ccchhhaaannn!Help a crazy cute guy is trying to kill me!"

She looked behind her and he was running faster and was almost in reaching out distance and he had a very wide and sharp red and blue sword.

"Holy SHIIIIT!"she screamed as she forced herself to run faster.Then she felt a shove and she fell forward and the boy was towering in front of her.

He pointed the sword at her head and smirked,"So you coming?"

"Are you FUCKING CRAZY?!?!"she yelled crawling backwards, away from him.

He calmly walked to her as she backed away,"You will come with me whether or not you are concious.I need your help."

She growled as she got up to her shaking feet,"And this how you ask me?"

"I'm not asking,"he replied voice firm,"I'm ordering."

"Leave me ALONE!"she screeched, suddenly she felt energy in her hand and she smirked evilly,"This will seem like fun."

The boy walked back warily as Myra walked forwad, a blue light surronding her hand grew then she opened her clenched fist and the blue light flew at the boy and when it contacted he flew about 30 feet back.Her eyes widened then she beamed.

"That is SO sweet."

She looked over to the now unconcious boy and a pang of guilt flooded through her then she looked at him and walked over and lifted him up until he was sitting up and whispered in his ear,"I might help one day if you ask nicer."

Then she stalked off calling out for Axel and Roxas.Suddenly about 30 minutes later, she felt some one tap her shoulder and she whipped her head around and stared blankly at yet another teen.

"Um, hi can you help me out?"she asked the boy he looked about 18-19.

The boy rolled his eyes, well the one eyes she could see for the other was hidden behind his lavender hair."Yeaahhh...those imbelcles you first met let you go in here.Superior asked me to retrieve you."

Myra nodded and shrugged,"You aren't with that one kid that tried to kill me a second ago right?"

The boy raised an eyebrow and snorted,"Well, if you are talking about that idiot Axel then I have to say I am unfortuanetly."

Myra shrugged again,"I guess you are safer than that other kid that just tried to flipping kill me for some 'help' and to see this guy named 'DiZ'"

The boy's already pale face paled agin,'Yes, the boy you met are bad and are working so we, Organization XII can't have hearts, that we should have had scince the moment we were created."

"Uh, sure you guys 'don't' have hearts,"she muttered rolling her eyes,"Whatever, just take me back to wherever I was."

The boy nodded and took her wrist and walked off in a direction and a ball of light was seen and the boy reched for it and immediatly she was in a large room with 13 chairs all with someone sitting in it icluding the lavender haired boy she had just met.

"H-h-hey Myra!"Axel called out from one of the throne themed chairs,"Good to see you are ok."

"You have no right to speak to the Aura Reader, now you shouldn't even be in her precense for what you have done that goes for you too number XIII."the man in the middle and highest chair spoke.

"You two will be punished to the Dark Realm seperatly for two months by tommorrow morning at dawn for your behavior.And I will take away any portal to get you out."the man said in a firm tone.

Axel and Roxas paled incredibly and Roxas even whimpered slightly.Even feeling increidbly small from being in the center of the room and the huge chairs she yelled out,

"No!It is my fault Superior."Myra said in a defient tone,"They told me I had no chance to survive in the Dark Realm but I went anyway."

The man stared at her blankly for a moment then nodded,'Fine, you two are off punishment-"Axel whooped and Roxas grinned in relief,"-but you to will now have to be with her, training and watching her with her powers and abilities 24/7 alright?"

The pair grinned eagrly giving Myra a huge look of gratefullness.

"Oh,"the 'Superior' started,"Why did you go in the Dark Realm anyways, Aura Reader?"

Myra grinned wolfishly,"There were too many stairs."

Superior rolled his eyes in annoyance then grinned evilly,"Roxas, Axel."

They looked at him with wide alert eyes,"You two will also have to serve her until we have our hearts back alright?"

They groaned and looked at Myra hopefully she shook her head and smirked evilly and the pair paled again, more afraid of this then speading two months alone in the Dark Realm.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So..Sarah,"Sora started,"There is a...video game about us that pretty much told you all about us."

Sarah shrugged and nodded,"Well my friend Myra played it and I just watched there are two more games about you, a gameboy game called Chain Of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II.I Only watched Myra play The very first game.

"Well, I can't say this is normal but I thiiink I get it,"Sora said, putting his arms behind his head,"that's why you know so much about us."

Sarah nodded again and turned to Leon,"So, Lawn, you said I was the 'Truth Seeker and that I had uber cool powers.And my friend is the 'Aura Reader' and has uber cool powers too.Care to explain?"

Leon sighed still annoyed at Sarah,"You can see when any one is lieing and can see the future and past.You can also read people's minds.That's only your mental powers."

Sarah blinked repeatedly,"Um, Shaun I can't do ANY of that.So I dunno what kind of murshrooms your are taking ?" she chuckled nervously.

Leon groaned,"You need to train your powers, and you have more.You can gain wings in critical situations and have the power of light which you gain in you hands and can through them at enemies, this can make them fly through the air or freeze you can do this after training."

Sarah grinned,"Sweeet!That sounds awsoeme but I feel like I have goody-goody powers, meh oh well."

Sora stared at her and asked,"What's wrong with being good?"

Sarah rolled her eyes,"People that are evil have more fun it seems."

"Well,"Sora started smiling at Sarah, making her swoon slightly,"We'll just have to have fun saving the world again with you, won't we guys?"

Goofy nodded smiling kindly while Donald huffed slightly.

Sarah shook her head and spoke again,"So what does Myra have for powers?"

Leon continued,"Her mental abilites is that she can maipulate people by accsesing their thoughts making them confused and vunerable and she can change people's memories which go with the manipulating part."

Sarah laughed,"I have more mental stuff then her!Haha!"

Leon smirked,"But her psysical abilites are amazing.She has a dark Keyblade, the complete opposite of yours Sora that goes more for attacking, she gains that in critical situations that has a boat load of magic.She also has a blue light that isn't good or bad but indifferent, this can also make people fly across a room but it can also control their movements so she can pretty much make people do whatever she wants."

Sora,Donald,Goofy, and Sarah had a 0.0' look on their face.

"Oh!"Leon said as if he suddenly remebered something,"Her eyes have something they can do but I don't remember what they do, I don't think anyone does."

"So...she is stronger and better then me."she huffed annoyed.

"In a way she is,"Leon replied indifferently,"But you are like Sora and Myra is like Riku, you'll understand somday."

"So, your friend is like Riku is to me and you are like me then,"Sora said softly,"Well, I think we have more in common then I thought."

"So do you mind fighting with us Sarah?"Sora asked,"For now and we can both look for our friends."

"Umm..."she looked at Sora intently and grinned,"'Course I will!"

"But you need to know we have new enemies then the Heartless you saw in the first...game?"Sora said,"We are now fighting against a group called 'nobodies' they are beings without hearts they are maing a thing called Kingdom Hearts, well Organization XIII is they are the highest form of nobody that are killing heartless and people for their hearts so they can complete kingdom hearts which in turn will give them hearts, or so they believe."

Everyone was silent for a moment then Sarah spoke up,"Sora, dude, did you say that all in one breath?"

Sora grinned sheepishly then returned to his concered exspression,"Are you sure you atill want to fight with us?I understand if you don't.We have a scary journey ahead of us and i'm not sure if you are ready for it."

Sarah rolled her eyes and retorted,"Duh!Of course I'm NOT ready I don't even know how to use my powers!Can I train with Merlin so I can get used to everything?"she asked turning to Leon.

"Umm...sure I'll have to talk to everyone though about you staying, so that means you three"-he gazed towards Sora donald and Goofy,"Will have to stay also if you want her to come along with you."

The four nodded and Leon left searching for everyone to explain the new 'situation'.

"Soo..."Sarah started,"Anyone have any idea where my best friend might be?"

Sora's exsoression grew solem,"Well, when I was looking for Riku the first time it turned out he was with Maleficent and the darkness had overcome him and he tried to kill me."

Sarah nodded,"Yeah I remember, but isn't Maleficent dead now scince you three finished her off?"

Sora, Donald and Goofy nodded.

"Yeah,"Sora said,"we did."

"So she couldn't be with Maleficent."Sarah reasoned relieved.

"Yeah, but,"Sora said,"you forget our new enemies she could be with them, organization XII."

Sarah's face fell and she sighed,"We've been friends scince we were 2, we are pretty much sisters."

Sora grinned wryly,"Same for Riku and me, we were pretty much really competitive brothers."

"Yeah,"Sarah said annoyance clear in her voice,"For Kiari."

Sora blushed,"Well, we both liked her back then..."

"And you still do!"Sarah said, not knowing why she was angery.

"Yeah, as a sister!"Sora replied becoming slightly annoyed.

Sarah sighed,"Sorry Sora, I remember her from the game and she just annoyed me."

Sora raised an eyebrow."How did she annoy you?"

"Because she liked you and you liked her it just...ugh"she said, blushing a bit,"And those outfits she wore!She wasn't wearing a skirt more like booty-short under wear!"

Sora laughed a bit,"Yeah, she liked to 'show-off' a bit."

Sarah rolled her eyes,"Then again Myra acted like that too she liked to wear short skirts and when every guy gave her attention I got annoyed at her but she didn't flirt with two guys so openly, it seemed to me Kiari was two-timing you and Riku."

"Why where you jelous of your friend?"Sora asked confused,"Sure she got all the guy's attention but guys should of looked at you too, I mean you are pretty."

Sarah blushed as did Sora,"Maybe I was just so jelous I didn't see what was right in front of me."

Sora blinked then grinned,"Now you sound like Riku."

Sarah shrugged,"Should I take that as a complement?"she giggeled.

"That's your choice,"Sora replied laughing with her.

He turned to Donald and Goofy,"So guys, should we let her in?"

Sarah scowled,"let me in?! I thought you said I could already!"

"Yeah,"Sora said shrugging,"But I ddin't ask Donaald or Goofy if they'd let you in."

"So,"Sora started,"Goofy you want her in?"

"Ahuck!"Goofy said,'Of course!"

"So, Donald,"Sora asked,"Should we let her in?"

"Weeell,"he started,"I don't think she has what it tak-"

He stopped as he saw Sarah's evil smile and white light surronding her hands.

"Um,'Donald said,"Actually I DO think she has what it takes.Heh..."

Sora turned around and Sarah put her hands behind her back whisteling innocently.

Sora stared at her saying what-did-you-do-you-better-show-me-or-else.

Sarah sighed and held out her hands, the white light very dim but visible.

"That is sooo cool!"Sora said laughing ignoring Donald's glare.

"It'll be so cool to have you on the team!"Sora laughed cheerfully.

"T-Thanks Sora,"Sarah replied blushing slightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My-My:I hope you like'd chapter 2!

Riku:-glares- You put the old me in there!?

My-My:-shrugs- Possibly.

Riku:-smirks-But you did put I was cuuuuute.

My-My:-shrugs-Yeeaaahh, you are doesn't mean I'm obssesed about you though.

Riku:-shrugs and goes back to being emo self-

My-My:-sighs-I am so bored.

Zexion:I noticed, you just randomly put me in this chapter.

My-My:Aaand?

Zexion:-.- I'm not supposed to be alive remember if Sora knows about Organization XII and is out from Namine's pod...

Sora:-moans- I'm sooo confused!

My-My:-pats Sora's head-It's ok you are Sora's it's only expected of you to be like this.

Sora:-glares-

Riku:-rolls eyes- When Myra and Sarah where transported into the game it doesn't mean they both have to be in the second game time period and----

My-My:-tackles Riku to ground-SHUD UP! The readers aren't supposed to know about this!They are supposed to find out on their own!

Riku:-pouts-Fine!

My-My:-sighs-Anyways please R&R and flamers will be put out with my little friend Demyx's help -

Demyx:I...will?

My-My:Yup!Good Demyx.Here you go for listening to me unlike other people-throws over a Taking Back Sunday CD-Enjoy.

Demyx:-eyes water up with happiness and glomps My-My-I lub you!

My-My:I don't lub you THAT much.

Demyx:-starts crying-Myra dosen't lurve me!

My-My:-groans-My friend Mellissa lurves you and I'll give ehr to you as a present if you be my servet.

Demyx:OK!

Riku:You have NO idea what you got yourslef into.

My-My:-cackles evilly-Til next time! )


	3. KingMasterSex barfs

My-My:I am SO sorry I haven't updated like any of my fanfics in about forever!

Riku:It's been 3 months, lazy!

My-My:-shrugs- I've had stuff...to do...

Riku:-narrows eyes-Like what?

My-My:Uhm, I've had 6 boyfriends/flings..

Sarah:-appears out of nowhere-Yeah, she all the sudden became popular. -huffs-

Sora:-stares at My-my in fear-W-What?

My-My:-glares- Nu,uh i don't wear hollister, or anything like that.

Sora:-breaths relieved-

Sarah:Yeah, not yet.-rolls eyes-

My-My:IF I mean IF I ever do, hey Saix!

Saix:-glares-Hn?

My-My:You're allowed to bash me around, if I wear the 'trendy' clothes, alright?

Saix:-rolls eyes-Alright.-dissappears-

My-My:Now anyway-

Riku:Who are you going out with now?

My-My:Aiden.

Riku:-levels eyes-And how old is this Aiden?

My-My:-smiles innocently-He's 3-4 years older.No biggy.

Sora:You're not allowed to date.

Sarah:-ponders-He is hot though...

My-My:-nods happily-yup!

Riku:I order you to dump this guy, you are not allowed to young lady!

My-My:-glares-Who said I was your daughter?

Riku:-shrugs-No one, I just don't want you dating him.

Sarah:-rolls eyes-Riku, I swear I'll go beast mode on your ass, if you start turning into those guys like at the mall that-

My-My:-laughs uncontrolobly-That was hilrious, that pick up line!

Sarah:-giggles-My cat just died, and I loved him very much.Will you go out with me?

Riku:-laughs-loser.

Sora:-looks up innocently-Aww, poor kitty.I would have felt bad too.

Everyone:-stares at Sora-

My-My:-sighs-So who wants to asy disclaimer this tim-

Demyx:I do!!!!

My-My:-smiles akwardly-Oh, heh, alright.

Demyx:-pauses-Wait, you said you'd hit me up with Mellissa.

My-My:-averts eyes-Um, she fell in love with Nick Jonas.Sorry, water boy.

Demyx:-goes emo-I hate my life,Myra doesn't own kingdom hearts, but the original charchters,I hate this world..

Zexion:-appears-Whose trying to impersonate me?

Everyone other then Zexion and Demyx:xD LAWL

My-My:Story Begin!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aura Reader."'Superior stated,"Will you join us, and help us regain our hearts, to live again?"

Myra rolled her eyes,"Oooh, are you guys like zombies?"

A guy spoke up, a streak of gray hair, and an eye patch,"Uuuhhm, no.We're Nobodies."

Myra looked to her right, and poked Axel in the arm,"So, why can I poke him?"she asked, proding her finger in his arm.

"It's hard to explain."the 'Superior' said,"First, we shall introduce ourselves."

"I am Xemnas, Number I, Leader,"the gray-hairedtan man asid,"The Superior."

Myra's eyes widened in realization, as Axel's and Roxas's widened in fear,"So, You're Mansex?"

His golden eyes narrowed,"What?"

Axel made a 'shh!' motion, with roxas, sliding out of his chair, face pale.

"Uhm,"Myra quickly though,"I said 'So you're KingMasterSex'

He smirked,"Why, yes.Yes I am."

Everyone other then Saix proceeded to throw up antyhing they had eaten from the past 5 years.

After everyone calmed down, but a blonde haired teen with a mullet passed out.

"Anyways,"'KingMastersex'-barfs-"This is Xigbar, Number Two, also known as the Free Shooter."

"Your name sounds like a teletubbie's.Seriously Xigbar?"Myra remarks,"I shall call you Xiggy, you shall be my Xiggy, and you shall be mine."

The room got akwardly silent and Xigbar cleared his throat,"Aura Reader, do you smoke 'shrooms?"

Myra grinned,"Only on Wensdays."

The room got quiet again, and Myra sighed,"It's Wensday isn't it?"

Xigbar nodded and Myra smield,"Just kidding.Seesh, you guys are like Borat."

"Borat?"Xemnas asked."Is he a man from your world?"

"It's a movie."Myra replied,"YOU WILL NEVER GET THIS, YOU WILL NEVER GET THIS!"she burst out, and did a little dance.

Myra shook her head and smiled again,"Sorry, I'll make one of you watch it someday."

Xemnas pointed to the left of him,"This is Xaldin.Number III, the Whirlwind Lancer."

Myra beamed,"Are you from Jamacin?"

Xaldin furrowed his eyebrows,"No, why?"

"Denial!"Myra screamed,"Those dreadlocks are the proof!"

Xaldin sweatdropepd muttering something along the lines of,"Stupid teenageers."

"So this,"Xemnas continued, straining to stay calm from the randomness of the situation,"Is Vexen, number VIII, known as 'The Chilly Academic.'"

"Hiyas Voxy!"Myra called, waving dramaticlly,"Will you do my homework?"

"...No."Vexen repleid coldyof course.

"Ihatechu,"Myra grumbled.

"This is Lexaeus, Numer V, known as the Silent Hero,"Xemnas said, pointing to a burly man in about his late twenty's.

"Cool, are you like on steriods?"she asked, tilting her head inquiringly.

"Are you on crack?"he replied snidely.

Myra nodded her head,"Touche, my friend, touche."

Xemnas took a deep breath,"This is Zexion, number VI, known as 'the Cloaked Schemer.'

Myra gazed at the purple haired teen intensley, and his face remained indiffernet,"It's okay,"Myra said in a solem voice,"Cheer up Emo kid."

Zexion glared furiously and Myra just took it all in happily.

Xemnas growled,"Aura Reader, if you could just refrain yourself please."

Myra huffed,"Never."

Xemnas spoke through clenched teeth,"This is Saix, number VII, known as the Lunar Diviner."

Myra's eyes sparkled and fell in love at first sight,"Oh my Saix, no one understands your psycotic fury.Make sweet Nobody love to me, and we can have elf looking children together."

Saix jumped down and then Myra jumped his bones and somehow everything went back to normal happily.Don't mind the real ending it's a lie, the video game one, I mean.

...no

...If that ever happens in my story, I will shoot myself.

In the face.

ANYWAYS.

Myra laughed in his face,"Why are you here?"she asked,'You look like you should be in the world of Warcraft or what ever the hell that is!"

Saix growled and jumped down from his seat,and no Myra isn't going to jump his bones, his claymore raised in his hand.

Myra's eyes widened in fear, and raised a hand in front of herself, blue light radiated from it, and blast Saix feet away rom here, landing harshly into the wall.

Myra's eyes then widened not in fear, but in a pure sene of utopia,"Kick ass!" she yelled, exaiming her hand.

Xemnas eye's narrowed and he smirked,"You have awoken your powers, after we finish introducing the rest of the organization, you'll be training with each member, each day."

"Do I have to?"Myra groaned,"I want to look for my friend Sarah."

"The Truth Seeker?"Xemnas asked, his voice laced with anger,"Do you even know what she's going to do?"

"What?"Myra sked, eyes narrowed in confusion

,"She is helping those who won't let us be whole, to let us fade away into nothing!"he yelled.

"She, would never do that,"Myra whispered quietly, more to herself.

"She will,"Xemnas said,"Namine, a girl working for us had seen so."

Myra silenced then spoke again,"When I see her again, I'll talk to her, and make her join us."

Xemnas ginned,"Very good."

Myra shrugged,"Now whose that?" she asked, pointing to the still uncoincious boy on the ground from the earlir event.,"I already know Axel."

Axel grinned,"I'll let you know moer of myself, in my room alter."

Myra flicked him off,"So, blondie is?"

"Demyx, number IX, the Melodious Nocturne,"demyx spoke, finally waking up.

Myra stared at him then smiled,"My friend would jump your bones.I want her to join, her name is Xnerual."

"Fine, only if you join, and won't back out,'Xemnas comprimised.

Myra nodded,"Definatly!"

Suddenly Xnerual appeared,"Uhm, hey Myra.Why am I here?"

Myra pointed at Demyx and hears appeared in Xnerual's eyes,"Join and you get him, and tooth fairy powers."

Xnerual grinned,"Hella yes!"

Demyx smiled shyly and waved to her.

Myra grinned at her amazing matchmaking abilities.

"I'm tired,"Myra said,"I want to go to bed, finish the last three tommorrow."

Xemnas rolled his eyes,"Axel, take her to your room ,and Axel."

Axel's eyes leapt in perverted happiness,"Yes?'

Xemnas repleid,"You sleep on the floor, in Roxas's room."


	4. The Flouride Defender

My-My:Hey everyone ,It seems people enjoy this series.

Riku:Duh, I'm in it.

My-My:-stares at blankly-My other series has you in it, XOC.

Riku:-shrugs-Alright, good...better.

My-my:Why better?

Riku:because Kairi is for Sora, Aerith is for leon, Yuffie is for proabably Sasuke from naruto some how, and so it's either that or SoraxRiku

My-My:Yeah, good point.

Sora:-pop up-What's yaoi?

Riku and My-My:-sweat drops-When you're older, sure.I don't think you're ready.

Sora:-grinns innocently-Okay.Riku:-sighs holding his head-What are fangirls coming to?

My-My:I really wouldn't know, ask Sarah.

Sarah:Some one say my name?

My-My:Yeah, what are you coming to?

Sarah:-blank face-I don't know, it's unknown forever and ever.

Riku:Oh, great.-whispers to My-My- why is she your friend?

My-My:I'm still triyng to figure it out.-whispers back-Why are you friends with Sora?

Riku:-shrugs-We both have weird friends.

My-My:I'm bored.

Everyone else:Same.

My-My:That's why I'm writting this, OH, remember the newly introduced OC, my best friend or..another one.

Lauren:MEEEE! -does happy jig-

Riku:-groans-Antoerh one..

My-My:Yup,!-nods hapily-

Lauren:I'm known as Xnerual, and I'm like..THAT GEEK?!?!

Demyx:Who are you calling a geek?You ho?!

Lauren:I'm not a ho, My-My is!

-room silences-

My-My:heh, only on Saterdays!-is silent-It's Saterday isn't it?

Everyone nods.

My-My:Dammit.Anyways, you two will hook up, since you two got me in the middle of it.

Lauren:-growls-Ihatechu.

My-My:I love you too.by the way,I was joking about the ho thing.Seriously.

Axel:-pops up-Dammit.

My-My:-laughs-It's so funny making you sound perverted.I can make you guys do whatever I want.

Sarah:My, that sounds wrong.

My-My:Anyways, who wants to say disclaimer, Mr.Xiggy from teletubbied will.

Xigbar:I.Hope.You.Die.

my-My:-glomps-

Sarah and lauren: 0.0 WTF?!

Riku Axel Sora Demyx: .;; WTF?!?!

My-my:-dusts self off-it shut him up, so disclaimer teletubby boy!

Xiggy:-holds head-So, My- doesnt own Kingdom Hearts, but she totally owns herself, sarah and xernual.

-------

"Yay, I'm part of the team!"Sarah squeeled, toppoling over Sora.

Sora gets to his feet akwardly,"Why'd you tackle me, that's kind of weird."

Sarah,"It' the way that I am, I guess."

The room gets oddly silent.

"Truthseeker!"a voice calls, and their heads whirl and stare at the lonmg bearedman, rushing into the room.,"We have spotted your friend, the Aura Reader, but she is with her body guards.No time for introductions, let's go!"he yells, and Sarah recoginized him as Merlin.

Sora hand clamps around hers and he pulls her after him. towards the bailey.Sarah's face flushes and her hearts sparkle with the familar fan girl sympotms.

'I'm holding Sora's hand, I'm holding Sora's hand, hold that, i He's, i holding my hand, Sora's holding my hand..."

"Come on, Sarah!"Sora urges, and she awoke from her thoughts, running half-heartedly.

"Aura reader!"Merlin shouted, to one of the few figures in a black cloak.

One figure took of their hood and a light skinned, blonde haired, blue eyes 18 year old girl was smirking,"You called, do i really have to eliminate you no-"she stopped.

"Sarah?!"she yelled,"You're alive!"

"Myra!"Sarah yelled,"Where were you?!"

Myra jumped from the cliff down to Sarah, giving her a bone-crushing hug,"Come on, don't be with that traitors somebody, they brainwahsed you already, haven't they?"Myra asked, solemly.

"What, I'm confused!"Sarah pouted, her head tilited to the side,"Come with me, I need to tell you the truth.They are trying to let some people die!"

Sarah's face paled,"Wh-Whose they?"

Myra pointed to Sora,Donald,Goofy, and Merlin.,"They are bad, come with me."

Sarah shook her head,"W-what I- don't know!"Sarah moaned.

"Sarah!"Sora yelled,"Don't listen to her, the darknesshas entered her heart.She's evil now!"

"Are you gonig to believe i him /i ?"Myra asked, her face appeared hurt,"I've been looking for you for three years, and how long have you been with him?"

Sarah frowned,"About 1 hour."

"Come on!"Myra urged, clasping her friend's hand tightly.

Sarah felt a pair of hands clutch her other hand, and her head whirled around seeing Sora tug at her wrist.

"No, I won't let another friend be taken away"Sora shouted desperatly,"I won't let you go Sarah!"

Sarah's eyes wnet wet with tears,"Sora, but she's my best friend."

Sora's yes went geniually depressed,"She's just like Riku was, she isn't what she was used to be.we can't save her now."

Myra's blue eyes went black, and suddenly Sarah felt Sora's grasp stop and let go.She turned her head around again and saw Sora, his own royal blue eyes gray, and void of emotion.

'You are going to go, and forget about all of this.You're going to let, my friend come with me."Myra muttered in a musically, but deadly vocie,"Right Sora?"

"Yes."Sora repleid.

"Sora, snap out of it!"Donald yelled, then ran over to Myra to be stopped by a barrier of tooth paste.

"What is this?"Donald asked, trying to get the gooey mixture out of his feahters.Sorry Donald, you'll need a few showers to get that out.Haha, you annoy me ,the auther anyway.

"I am Xnerual, 'The Flouride Defender.' a voice said", jumping down, taking their own hood off.Another older girl, with brown reddish-tinted hair, brown eys, and olive skin appeared."Don't you remeber me, Sarah?"

"Xnerual!"Sarah yelled,"You got kick as powers!"

Xnerual grinned,"Hells to the yes!I love my tooth fairy powers!"

The world stopped as they got into an animated conversation,"So where are your wings?"Sarah inquired.

Xnerual took her cloak off, revaling a pair of rainbow colored wings.

"I'm suoppsoed to habve wings too, but only if I'm dieing,"Sarah replied, with a shrug.

"Come on Sarah,"Xnerual said,"Don't be with them, they seriusoly are bad."

Sarah looked at Myra again, then to Sora, his face and eys gray and void of life.

"What are you doing to Sora?"Goofy yelled.

"Yeah, stop Myra!"Sarah, yelled struggling to get out of her tight grasp, Sarah made a ball ofwhite light, and threw it at Myra, making her eys go black into a blue, and made sora give out a pained gasp.

"So, you actually striked me,"Myra mused,standing up straight,"You might be strong as Xnerual that way, minus the kick ass tooth fairy powers of course, but you will be a fun person to toy with, if you really wish to fight against your true friends."she spat, Xnerual and the other cloaked figure stood at her side.

"But they are my friends too,"Sarah said, pointing to Sora and the bunch,"They need me."

"I wanted to have you join, so we could save lived together, for the good. But six of our friends are already dead, because of him and his Riku friend.At least we could still get Riku,"she ponderd aloud.

"You are no match for me, what we've been through."Myra sighed,"Good bye roxas, Sora, Donald,Gooofy, and new enemy, Sarah Lorain."

And Myra,Xnerual and the unknown disspeared.

Sarah turned back to the friends she had choosen over her old,"You guys have better been worth it,"she growled,"Or else I'll go MOFO on your ass."

Sora chuckled nervously, then fell as Sarah rushed and caught him,"Your friend Myra, is alot older then you."

"Actually she is two months younger,I don't know what is going on, bot you gots some 'splainin to do

,"Sarah sighed, as they and the rest of the shaken group walked back into the 'Restoraon Comittee home.

------

My-My:I hope you guys liked the fourth chapter, I made two in one day, to make up for the latenss.

Riku:What do you mean' we can still get Riku'?!?!

My-My:-smils-Nothing, nothing at ll.

Sarah:-frowns-Idon't wanna fight you.

My-My:It's just a story, it adds up to the plot.After all this is an action/humour/advernture story.

Sarah:Oh, okay.

sora:-pouting in corner-You tryed to hurt me.

My-My:-pats Sora head-It's okay, I try to literally kill my little brother.

Sora:I dont know whether to be comforted or not

My-My:You should actually be afriad.

Sora:-shudders-

Xnerual:YAY, the blonde mullet geek didn't hook up with me

My-My:-grins evilly-wait for the next chapter.

Demyx:-face controrts into horror-Oh no..

My-My:Do you know what I realized?"

Riku:Hn?

My-My:I've had like 85-90 people read this series and not one person R&R'd

Xnerual:-shakes head-Why must you people be so mean?

Vexen appears:I just made a new potion -potion looks like Sarah's attempt of home made popcorn refer to the first chapter-

Everyone:-takse two steps away from Vexen-

Vexen:What?

My-My:-clears throat-If you donn't rate, I'll get Vexen to spike your drink with..-looks disgusted-This...

Riku:Oh!And flamers, well we'll get Xnerual to tie you up in floss, and get Xemnas to be your dentist, using his light saber thingings...blindfolded.

My-my:o.o, listen to the advice kiddies.


	5. not a chapterimportant note

My-My:A good friend of mine passed away friday night, from a heart attack.

Sora:-eyes tear up-I'm so sorry!

My-My:-sighs and trys not to cry-It was so unexpected.

Sarah:-already crying-

Lauren:She was my best friend -bits lip and keeps from crying-

Riku:-akwardly hugs my-my-

Sora:-bear hugs Sarah-

Demyx:-catiously hugs Lauren-

All The Girls:-start bawling their eyes out, other then Sarah that has been-

My-my:I'm not going to be updating for at least a week.

Sarah:before she get's her head up.

lauren:So please understand this is why.

Riku:This goes for her other series too.

Sora:But, she does promise to not make this go on hiatus

Demyx:So, this is not a chapter, just letting you know, jsut in case you're oblivious.

My-My:So, that's all this was.Bye.


	6. Sore Vagina or Something

My-My:I'm BACK.

Riku:-gasp-i's the sign of the apocolaspe!RUN.

My:Shuddup.So how are you guys?Hating my guts?I havent updaed for like...mor then 5 months.Sorry.

Sarah:Ya, she's been mad lazy.And school just started and blah blah blah.

Xnerual/Lauren:And highschools a biotch.It really is.Oh and HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY MY-MY!

Sora:-blinks-It was your birthday?Oh, i..didn't know.

My:Nobody did-laugh-, until I wore a tiara to school.I'm 15!Happy Day!

-Huge cake appears out of nowhere-

My-My:Catiously goes up to it, and stares-

Cake:POP

Axel:-pops out of cake-Happy birthday blondie.

My-My:0/////0 Wow.

Axel:-grins, flautning his pack- I'm sexy, tis not?

My-My:Tis is. )

Everyone: o.o M-myra?!

My-My:-shrug-What?it's my birthday I wanna be perverted for at least once. -eyes Axel-

Riku:-frowns then rips off clothes and screams-NAKED FEST.

Everyone other then a happily grinning Myra:..Geez, OOC galore.

My-My:Disclaimer anyone?

Nekkid Zexion appears:-I'll do it! I LOVE LIFE AND RAINBOWS AND JESUS.LIVE LIFE TO THE FULLEST!!1!!!eleventy!!11!

Everyone:-passes out from the stress-

My-My:-shrugs taking in the lovely sights in front of her, even if it is OOC-

Zexion:Myra-hime

My-My:-squeels-

Zexion:--doesnt own KH or any of their stuff.But she does own her plot..ya."

My-My:Story start so I have have a funsome with these four! ;)

-------------------------------------------

"Xnerual, you can stay with Demyx, Demyx, sleep on the floor."Xemnas said, and Xnerual cheered, Demyx pouted.

"I want a piggy back ride up the stairs."Myra said, jumping on Axel's back.

Axel stumbled slightly and frowned, adjusting her on his back.

Axel,Roxas and Myra started up the stairs.Well, Myra just gripped Axel's neck, choking him occasionally along the way.

"You're actually really light,"Axel commented, giving her a fleeting glance, before once more walking upwards,"What are you 90 lbs?"

Myra scoffed,"No, I'm not anorexic, thnx.I'm 100.3 lbs.Geez."

"You're 15 lbs under weight,"Roxas said with a shrug,"But you are only 5'3."

"Well, as guys you look like you are anorexic.Seriously, aren't guys supposed to be big?"Myra retorted.

The two boys rolled their eyes and was silent and Myra groaned.

"What's wrong?"Roxas asked.

"You guys are way too quiet,"she pouted.

They were silent again and slightly irritated b the lack of noise, she began to sing.To sing **the** song.Oh dear.

"Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound..."she said and Axel's and Roxas's faces' paled considerabley.

"Oh..."

"God."Axel finished, and walked a little faster to drop her off in his room, and began to talk.

"So, uh, Myra?"Axel asked.

Myra stopped singing and smiled happily,"Yay, conversation.What?"

"How old are you?"he asked.

"15.How old are you guys?"she answered, trying to position herself to not be hit by Axel's spiky hair.

"I'm 17-- and will you stop moving?You're going to make me loose balance,"he grumbled, his grip on her tightening.

"But your hair is poking me,"she whined.

Axel sighed,"Fine,"

Suddenly, dropping, Myra moaned, and rubbed her butt.

"That hurt."she said with a glare, as Axel picked her up, and carried her bridal style.

"Oh, yay."she said happily and yawned,"I'm really tired.And you're really warm, and comfy,"

Axel furrowed his brows but grinned none the less,"Really?"

He turned his head, and grinned at Roxas cockily.Roxas rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Roxas groaned,"Crap, I forgot."

"Forgot what?"Axel asked casually.

"I was supposed to met Nami-Uh, I mean..meet the..Name giver?Yeah, I'm changing my name.Bye!"Roxas said nervously, a blush appeared on his face.

Axel rolled his eyes and laughed,"Go out on your little date.Later."

Roxas smiled gratefully, and dissappeared in a portal.

Myra's eyes dropped and before she was about to fall asleep, and eyed Axel,"I'm going to fall asleep.I'm a deep sleeper.If you rape me, I'm sure I'll know because I'll have a sore vagina or something.G'night'

Axel rolled his eyes and carried arrived to the huge room with tablets of every organizations symbol, which teleported them into their rooms.

Axel stepped onto the tablets that bore spiked chakrams, and teleported into a deep marroon and black themed room.A full sizde bed was placed on the side of the wall, a rather large fireplace on the opposite wall.And a deep maghoany door leading to his black marble bathroom.

Placing her gently on the bed, he stared for a few moments then decided that he'd take a quick shower, since she was asleep, right?

Axel quickly took his shower, his red hair now messily spiked and wet, dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist.

He walked out of the bathroom, and looked at Myra warily, to see her breathing deeply and evenly.Axel walked over to his dresser and took out his bowers, and maroon pajama pants.

He dropped his towel, and put one leg in his boxers before he heard Myra sneeze, and froze, eyes wide.

Myra yawned and rubbed her eyes, and sat up in the unfamilar bed and her eyes widened as she saw a clear view of Axel's butt.Lovely.

She blinked her eyes before shrugging and decided she was having a weird dream in a dream.

Axel let out a sigh of relief and put on his boxers and pajama pants and took another deep breath, a light pink tinge still apparent on his face.

He transported himself into Roxas's room and closed his eyes and groaned,"Oh god Roxas, you have no idea what just ha-."

Axel opened his eyes to see Roxas and Namine lip locked.And an akward silence filled the room.

"Uh, I'm..going to go now.K, bye."Axel quickly transported back into his room, and frowned and shuddered.

His room had a hardwood floor, and he winced at the thought of sleeping on it.He climbed into his bed, and rolled as far away as he could as to not scare her in the morning.

After about 5 minutes, Axel felt an arm hug his waist tightly and Myra's head snuggle against his chest.

Axel flushed, breathing quickly as Myra began to speak,still asleep, with a slight whimper,"I miss you David, why did you have to go?I love you."

Axel frowned in confusion,'Who is David?

-------------------------------------------------

My-My:That's chapter 5, and in the memo, where I talk about the friend that died i put lauren saying,"She was my best friend," I meant to put he.So...yeah.

Riku:-raises an eyebrow-Well, you seem quite taken with Axel."

My-My:Well, in the story you were kinda mean, don't worry, I'll be 'quite' taken with you too.

Riku:-flushes-

Sarah:I wasn't in this one.-pouts-

My-My:You'll be in the next one, don't worry.

Xnerual:-frowns-I was only mentioned once, and I have to sleep in the same room as it! -glares at Demyx-

Demyx:-glares back-

My-My:-coughs-Anyway, you guys will each have your own chapter like my charachter did, but next with be Xnerual, then Sarah then me, then xnerual, then sarah, so on and so forth.

Xnerual and Sarah:Ooooh.

Axel:-pink in cheeks as he read chapter-

Roxas and Namine:-still making out-

My-My:Okay, Myra has two options of who to have a relationship with.Axel or Riku.

Riku:So vote for me-

Axel:-or me as a review.And also review too.Okay?

My-My:-pout- Seriously, I have only 2 review THANKS AUDRA KIBA ADVENT ID 001 AND MISCHEVIOUS WOLF TWILIGHT,they out of the 460 of you that read this reviewed.Those of you that didn't SHAME ON YOU. :)At least, review for my birthday?

Xiggy:-both eyes covered with eyepatches, and has his guns-

Everyone:-sweatdrops-

My-My:-smiles innocently-I'll 'happen' to aim him at you if you don't review.I'm kidding...kinda ;D

Riku:Well, till next chapter starring Xnerual.

Everyone:-waves-TTYL.BYE!


End file.
